Prophecy
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: I've been having weird dreams lately, about werewolves, vampires, and wizards. Does it all mean something? And how is Austin a werewolf? Dallas...wants to drink my blood? I thought he loved me..How did I get invovle with fantasy? All I want is protection...and only Austin can give me that... AUSLLY! Review
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey guys! So I got this amazing idea! I am not copying Twilight, I've never even read a book or seen the movie so mleh! I hope you guys like it!~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own A&A, but I do own story and my characters Bailey and Bobby.**

Ally's POV

It was glaring at me with red bright eyes. My heart won't stop pounding. It was growling at me and I was so scared. I didn't know what this monster was but it was getting closer. All I saw was black fur but no other characteristics. I tried yelling but I couldn't find my voice. It growled louder and tried to attack me. (imagine this part going all fast like fastfoward snapshots) I saw a claw scratch across my face. It opened it's large jaw revealing its large teeth then snapping it shut with a loud hiss. I see Austin. I tried calling him for help, but he just stood there. I cried and called again. But he just walked away. I cried harder. The animal attacked and I fell unconsious. I was dying. I heard my name. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. Ally! Ally!

"ALLY!"

I sat up qiuckly on my bed. I was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ally wake up! Its almost 9:30! We have to open the store!" My dad called. I looked over my shoulder to look at the clock. 9:17. I groaned and flipped the blanket off me. I sighed and got out of bed. I put on ? untitled_112/set?id=46284902 ? and grabbed my book and put it in my bag and run downstairs. My dad's waiting for me at the door.

"Ready?" He says. I nod and he opens the door. I walk outside and head for the car.

When we got to Sonic Boom, I turn the sign from closed to open and walk to the counter. Then Trish comes in in a flower dress and a bunch of flowers on her hair.

"Guess who got a job at Sammy's Flowers!" She laughs. I giggle.

"It looks like his flowershop threw up on you." I laugh. She glares at me.

"Ha ha hahaha ha!" She laughs sarcastically. "You won't believe what I found out."

"What?" I ask.

"You know the owner of the shop, Sammy?" She reminds me.

"Ya, didn't you tell me he was a cute blonde boy?" I said. She gave me a disgusted face. And I gave her a confused look. Then Austin comes out of nowhere.

"I heard cute blonde boy, so here I am!" He said. I laugh. He smiles at me. I always thought his smile was dashing and amazing. Everytime he smiles I can't help but smile back.

"Anyyywayyy! It turns out he is not a he but a she!" Trish blurts out and I give a shocking look.

"I'm not a she!" Austin says and looks down. "Last time I checked." I can't help but say 'Eww!' and Trish just giggled.

"So Sammys a girl?" I refrain. "I did not see that coming."

"Ooh, you were talking about- oh ok." Austin said and blushed in embarrasment. I giggled.

"So where's Dez?" I ask. Usually Dez would come in with something crazy.

"He went to buy ice cream. Wonder what's taking him so long." Austin says.

"Heyyy guys!" We all looked at the door to see my second best friend Bailey Rhyne, or as we like to call her, Bay, wearing ? iedhfohgo/set?id=50186301 ?

"Hey Bay! What's up?" Trish asked. Bailey walked over to us.

"Well my cousin is bothering me again and I needed to get away from him." Bay said. I laughed.

"Does Bobby ever stop bothering you?" I ask. She twists her mouth and shakes her head. Austin chuckles.

"But! I saw Dallas walking over here and I just HAD to tell you!" Bay said excitedly and I silently squealed.

"Oop! Here he comes!" Trish says and I fix my hair. Dallas walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Dallas!" I greeted.

"Hey Ally." He says in his sweet soft voice. "I was wondering if you and me could catch a movie later." He says. I try to hold in to correct him about saying 'you and me' instead of 'you and I'. I grin.

"Sure I'd love to!" I say. He smiles.

"Great! I'll come and pick you up later." He says and leaves. I sigh.

"Ooh! Ally has a date!" I hear Bailey sing. I laugh. Tonight is going to be the best night ever!

Or so I thought... *~* Later

Dallas and I have finished watching the movie and we're walking along the beach. The sunset was beautiful and romantic. Could this be the time I would have my first kiss?

"I had fun today Ally." Dallas said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at him.

"I had fun too, Dallas!" I say and smile. He smiles back then starts to lean in. This is it! I lean in too. I was about to touch his lips when-

"Get away from her!" We turned around and find a giant wolf like dog growling at us. I cream and run behind Dallas. What the heck is that! It growled and got closer to us. I hid my face in Dallas' back. But then I don't feel it anymore. I open my eyes and Dallas is fighting the animal. Dallas tries to punch the animal and knock it out. The animal qiuckly tackles him to the ground. I think it hit him hard in the head 'cuase he's not getting up! I gasp loud enough for the animal to hear me and it looks my way. I stiffen and my heart beats rappidly. I see its face soften. It walks slowly up to me. I back away from it.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" I whisper. After a minute, I open my eyes and find the animal laying on the ground, Dallas behind it. I run up to him and hug him tightly.

"Is it dead?" I ask him looking back at the giant wolf.

"I don't think so. Lets go before he wakes up!" Dallas suggests and I quickly nod. We run away to Sonic Boom.

"Are you sure you wanna be here alone?" Dallas asks. He so sweet caring about me! I nod.

"I'll be fine, thank you Dallas." I say and hug him. He hugs me back. I let go and look at him in the start to lean.

"Ally!" Trish yells. Really! She comes running towards us with Dez at her heal.

'Trish?"

"Ally! Um, we need to talk to you! It's really important!" Trish says. What could be more important than this?

"Um, Trish, I'm kind of busy." I say, gesturing Dallas. Trish glares at me.

"Now." She grits her teeth. I raise my eyebrow and look at Dallas.

"I'll talk to you tommorow?" I tell him.

"Sure." He says. He smiles, kisses my cheek, and leaves. I turn back to Trish and Dez.

"Guys! What's more important than my...unusual date with Dallas?" I say, remembering the weird incident that happened at the beach.

"Ally! Dallas is not what you think!" Dez yells. I give him a confused look.

"What are you guys talking about!" I yell at them. They look at eachother then back at me.

"I think Austin can handle this." Dez says. Trish nods.

*~ Pratice Room ~*

"Guys, confused here! Please tell me whats going on!" I yell at them. Austin looks at Trish and Dez and nods. I'm still confused. Trish and Dez leave. "Austin, please explain." I tell him.

"Well, Ally you see. You have a special type of blood and its very powerful. It can make anyone powerful, but it is also dangerous. Dallas can conquer and ruin the world with just one taste of your blood. But it can also kill him, but he doesn't care. He's been trying to drink your blood Alls." Austin finishes. I stare at him. Mouth open, raised eyebrow, and absolutely not understanding. Austin notices my look and sighs.

"Ally...Dallas, is a vampire."

**~ Shocker, no? X3 What's gonna be Ally's reaction? Why does Dallas want to conquer the world? What will Austin do to protect his beloved best friend/songwriter? Review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! This one is gonna be intense ;P Enjoy!**

**queenc1 - Yes, yes it is ^^**

**Amazing girl - Yes, Austin's the werewolf :D**

**daisy - you're about to find out! ;P**

**Antfarmfanatic - Thanks! ^^ And yes isn't it so sweet? ^w^**

**gothgirlbites - Im glad you liked it!**

**Lalaland - Well, I love Taylor Lautner so Im Team Jacob...does that answer you question?**

**Disclaimer:** Nope,** still don't own them, only story, Bay and Bobby**

Recap!

_*~ Pratice Room ~*_

_"Guys, confused here! Please tell me whats going on!" I yell at them. Austin looks at Trish and Dez and nods. I'm still confused. Trish and Dez leave. "Austin, please explain." I tell him._

_"Well, Ally you see. You have a special type of blood and its very powerful. It can make anyone powerful, but it is also dangerous. Dallas can conquer and ruin the world with just one taste of your blood. But it can also kill him, but he doesn't care. He's been trying to drink your blood Alls." Austin finishes. I stare at him. Mouth open, raised _eyebrow, and absolutely not understanding. Austin notices my look and sighs.

_"Ally...Dallas, is a vampire."_

Chapter~

"What?" Ally laughs. "You expect me to believe, that Dallas is some vampire who is out to drink my blood which is supposedly powerful?" Ally laughs again. How do I show her its all true? I could turn into my wolf form but wouldn't she freak out like at the beach? Maybe I could tell her I was the big wolf who attacked Dallas.

"Ally, I know this is hard to believe, but you have to believe me!" I tell her. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. I sigh. "Listen, I was the wolf who attacked Dallas at the beach today." Ally looked at me confusedly. "Im a werewolf Ally." I tell her calmly. She laughs again.

"Austin, stop playing with me!" She says, "Im not falling for some fantasy stuff."

"Im not kidding, Ally!" I tell her, "And I can prove it!"

"Oh ya?" She says, "Prove it!" I take a deep breath.

"Um, try to make me mad." I say. She lifts an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Slap me"

"What! No! Im not slapping you!"

"Ally just do it!" I yell. She hesitates. She stands up quickly and slaps me hard across the face. Dang! Since when was Ally so strong? I rubbed my cheek and look at Ally.

"Austin...?" She stutters worriedly. I breathe heavily. The pain is still there and its driving me crazy! I can feel the paws growning in, my muzzel forming and growling.

"Austin!" Ally screams. Then nothing. Everything's a blur. I open my eyes and find Ally freaking out on the couch. I can't speak to her. Wolves can't talk. I slowly walk to her on my four legs and place my muzzle on her lap. She gently strokes my head. The feeling was amazing! No wonder dogs love this so much!

"Wait," Ally started, "if you're telling the truth, then...Dallas, really was going to drink my blood." She said her voice choking. I lift up my head from her lap and looked at her. I have to protect her. If she's not, her heart will be completely ripped apart. We have to run away from Miami.

"How could he do this?" Ally said softly. She lifted her feet onto the couch and buried her head between her knees. "I thought he loved me..."

'I love you, Ally' I yelped, but as always, wolf talk. Ally stopped sobbing and looked at me.

"What?" Ally asked, probably caught my attempt to talk.

'I love you!' I yelped again. Man this is no use! I need to turn back to my human form, but I don't want Ally to see me naked. I ran into the closet and shut the door. I could hear Ally call my name. A few minutes later I come out with new clothes on.

"Ally," I was about to tell her how I felt about her until we hear a screeching scream...Dallas. "We have to get out of here!" I yell and grab Ally's hand. We run down stairs and I stop. Dallas and his gang are outside! "Oh no," I whisper. I picked up Ally bridal style and run out the back exit.

"GET THEM!" I hear Dallas shout. I ran as fast as my human legs could get me. Soon we're in the Mall Pond.

"Austin?" Ally says choking.

"Shh, everythings gonna be okay." I say softly and pull her closer to me.

"Now what, Austin? If I go home won't he find me? If I stay at Sonic Boom he'll-"

"Ally!" I cut her off and cup her cheeks with my hands to make her look at me in the eyes. "We'll get out of this, I promise." I said and wiped a tear from her cheek with my thumb. Then I just remembered a good place to hide. "Ally, I know a perfect place for you to stay!"

"Where?" Ally asked frantically.

"Its in the woods though, but you'll be safe the-"

"AUSTIN!" I heard someone scream. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dallas flying towards us. Suddenly he was infront of my face. "Let. Ally. Go." He said sternly. My face started to get hot.

"Im not letting you hurt her, blood sucker!" I yelled at him. (**A/N I dont curse much, so I don't really how to do a comback ^^ I am as what you call a 'Goody Goody') **Dallas hissed at me revealing his deadly fangs. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a sharp pain in my jaw.

"Austin!" Ally shouted. "Why Dallas? Why do you have to be such a jerk!" I knew at that moment Dallas was going to do something to her. I got really mad.

**Ally's POV**

Dallas was about to attack me with his white fangs. I closed my eyes and covered myself. It never came. I opened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. Austin had turned to his wolf form. He was HUGE! His fur was yellow/brown. Guess becuase of his blonde hair. He had a soft fluffy tail and adorable hazel eyes. I ran to him and rapped my arms around his furry neck. "Are you okay Austy?" I say in a baby voice since he was a adorable wolf. Austin whined. I giggled. Wait why am I laughing? Dallas will get up if we don't leave.

"We have to get out of here." I whisper. Austin nudges me with his muzzle. "What?" I ask. He lays down. It doesn't take me a minute to realize what he wants me to do. My eyes widen. "OOH NO! I am NOT riding on you." I tell him. He glares at me. "Okay! Fine." I say. I get on his back and held myself tightly by his neck. He gets up and runs off. Fast enough for me to close my eyes and hug his neck tighter I might suffocate him. He slows down and in a few seconds hes walking. I open my eyes and the first thing I saw was trees. I guess we're in the woods, I thought. I tried to ask Austin where he was going but I couldnt find my voice. Then he stops walking. I raise my head and see a small cottage house. We are staying THERE? I get off Austin but I dont let go of his neck. He a bit shorter than me in his wolf form so that wasnt hard. He walks me in and I let go. He shuts the door and goes into another room. A few minutes later he comes out in his human form wearing only baggy shorts. I stared at him. He smirked. I close my mouth and look away blushing.

"You okay?" He asks. I shake my head.

"What are we gonna do Austin? We cant hide here forever. He'll eventually find us and then hes gonna beat you up and other horrible things to you and then he'll get me and suck my blood and he'll become powerful and he'll destroy the world and-"

**Austin's** POV

I kissed her with all my might. I could sense her hesitate and tense. Then she followed my movement. I pressed harder While my arms found their way around her petite waist. Her arms slid up my chest 'til they reached my neck. She played with my hair as I pulled her closer. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away breathing heavily but I didn't let her go nor did she move her arms from my neck. I kissed her softly before looking at her beautiful breath taking chocolate eyes.

"Shut up, Alls, its cute but annoying at the same time." I said against her lips. She giggled. I smiled and kissed her again. I pushed her against the wall and rubbed her torso. What can I say? Im a K9, I know how to make love. Ally pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Wait, why'd you kiss me?" She asks. I smile.

"How else was I supposed to make you shut up?" I say jokely. She glares at me. I chuckle. "Cause I love you, Alls. I tried to tell you back at Sonic Boom but Dallas was there." I say sadly. Ally kisses my cheek.

"Austin, I-I think I might love you too, but what about Dallas?"

"Lets not worry about him for now." I tell her and kiss her again.

I pull away, "Lets get some sleep." I winked. I went beside the bed and laid on it. Ally laid beside me, "What? No goodnights kiss?" she laughed.

"Shut up Austin. You just want to get with this." She said and pointed to herself. I smirked slyly. "Fine." She gave in and kissed me softly. Soft doesn't cut it. I grabbed her torso and pulled her to me. Then I was on top of her kissing her passionately.

"Thats enough wolfy." Ally said pulling away. I chuckled and got off her. She snuggled in my chest. Soon she fell asleep. "Im never going to let him hurt you, Alls." I say softly, though I knew she couldn't hear me.

Little did he know, she did and she wasn't expecting what was gonna happen next...

~So? What do ya think? =3 i know, you guys hate me now for leaving you guys a cliff hanger XD Review!~


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, unfortunately this isnt an update, its an Author's Note.

So alot of you wanted me to continue this and I will! But I ran out of ideas, but I do know how this will end. I just need plot ideas. If any of you have suggestions that would be fangtastic! X3 (credit to ILuvR5RossLynch :3)

Plz guys, if you want this story to continue


End file.
